


Perfect

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, sorta it's just inspiered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Earth was beautiful.It was different from any planet Gamora had ever seen. [...]There was a lot of green, not like her skin, it was more vivid, more vibrant.~~~“May I have this dance, milady?”





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naivesilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/gifts).



Earth was beautiful.

It was different from any planet Gamora had ever seen. They were in a place called Missouri, were Peter had grown up until he was 8 terran years.

There was a lot of green, not like her skin, it was more vivid, more vibrant.

She was just outside the wooden fence that surrounded Peter's family's ranch. She had learned that a ranch was a “big house in the middle of the country” and where “people bred kettle and grew cereals”.

They were throwing a party because Peter was back, it wasn't anything too loud or fancy, but people wanted to spend time with him, and she sort of felt in the way of him reconnecting with his family. So she had walked to the fence and then she had carefully climbed over it.

There were what they called fairy lights hanging from the porch to the trees in the courtyard, and “tiki torches” (she had no idea why they called them that, but they were nice) were planted in every few yards. Soft music was playing and people, Peter's family and their friends, were chattering around the tables with foods and drink. She had received quite a few once over her skin standing out even more than what it had on Xandar.

But her back was to all of that. She was leaning against the fence in a long white dress that one of Peter's cousins had insisted she borrow, looking up to the sky. Peter said that in the cities you could not see the stars, because there were too many artificial lights, but here, oh here you could even see the milky way, the reflection of all the galaxy on Earth. And it was beautiful.

“Hey,” came a soft voice behind her.

“Hey yourself, captain.” She smiled turning in Peter's direction. He was leaning beside her with his elbows on the fence and his body still on the other side of it.

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching the stars,” She replied.

He looked up. Silence fell between them. The soft chatter of people and the music their only companion.

Gamora turned around looking to the party and involuntarily looking for the music player, “Isn't this song on your Zune?” She asked him.

“Uh?” He looked down at her from the sky and turned to follow her gaze. “Yeah, I think it is. One of the romantic ones Rocket never lets me play.”

The soft and rhythmic notes floated over to them, and she unconsciously started rocking to the rhythm. “I like this song.”

“Do you?” He asked straightening up. The corners of his eyes crinkled in mischief as he he climbed the fence and crossed over to her side, almost losing his balance when the hem of his jeans caught in a nail. 

“What are you doing?” She giggled at his antics extending an arm to prevent him from toppling over.

As always, he acted as if nothing had just happened and offered her his hand, “May I have this dance, milady?”

Gamora tensed and eyes darted back to the people.  S he  could see  some young couples dan c ing in the middle of the courtyard  and other people were still chatting, but had gotten out of the way of the dancers . 

No one was paying any attention to  her and Peter . She really liked this song and she had imagined at least a couple of time dancing to it with Peter. She exhaled slowly, trying to relax her muscles.  After all, there was still that unspoken thing between them. 

“Fine.” she said placing her hand in his.

His smile was so big and so happy that she could not help but smile herself.

She guided her a couple of steps away from the fence, were the grass was taller.

Together, they started  swaying to the soft notes. Their eyes  were firmly connected to one another,  t h eir bodies extremely close  and t h eir foreheads almost touching. 

G amora was happy.

The music sped up for one of the verses and Peter firmly placed his hands on her hips and spun them around lifting her up. Her white long dress rotating with them.

She laughed, her feet coming back down between the soft grass that caressed her exposed feet  clad in sandals . 

“You look beautiful tonight, you know that?”, he whispered under his breath. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You look perfect.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder, letting him guide her in that dance. The dark surrounded them and the music kept playing on and on.

 

_I'm dancing in the dark_  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Perfect". 
> 
> Valentine present for my bff who gave me stupid cards that then sent me on a dissertation about love songs and this is the result


End file.
